Cinderella
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: So, how do you feel, Princess?" "I feel.....like Cinderella."


**Cinderella **

**Summary: Some Fiyeraba wedding fluff.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. Gregory Maguire, Stephen Schwartz, Winnie Holzman's! Okay? NOT MINE! Enjoy!**

**A/N: I know fairytales may not exist in Oz, but in my story, they do. Also, this is booksical, not to mention my first story, so bear with me if I get some things incorrect, I'm sorry. I also used several of the fixes my beta reader placed in the edited version, so, all the credit for the fixing and the wonderful wording goes to Beautifully Tragic-Tragically Beautiful, thank you so much for reading it for me! **

Elphaba took a deep breath.

She was about to make the biggest decision of her life. The music started, and Glinda moved down the aisle, on Avaric's arm, dressed in the light blue bridesmaid gown Elphaba had picked out for her. Glinda, being Elphaba's best friend, had the position of bridesmaid and maid of honor, while Avaric- even though he was a servant to Fiyero's family, was also Fiyero's best friend- and therefore warranted the right to best man.

Elphaba watched as her best friend positioned herself at the side of the alter. Taking another deep, calming breath, Elphaba stepped into the aisle as the music of the wedding march crescendo-ed to a gentle roar. Closing her eyes, she took another deep breath, inhaling and releasing all her fears before opening them.

Fiyero stood waiting for her. Slowly, she made her way down the aisle to the alter, the soft silk of her dress whispering as she walked. It had looked beautiful on the hanger, and Glinda thought it would look gorgeous on Elphaba. However, the green girl thought that it would look like a sack on a girl who considered herself nothing more than a fireplace cleaning green- skinned Cinderella, who would never be noticed, due to the mere fact that she spent more time caring for others, like Nessa and her father, than caring for herself. However, now, as she walked down the aisle to Fiyero, she began to think of herself as Cinderella, just as she arrived at the ball, and before she met her handsome Prince Charming.

Elphaba saw the King and Queen watching from their seats, Fiyero's younger sisters sitting beside them, small smiles on their faces, and welcoming warmth in their eyes.

As Elphaba took her place at the alter, she handed Glinda the bouquet of poppies. After a quick, excited glance shared between her and her best friend, Elphaba turned to face Fiyero, and the ceremony began, holding the guests in rapt attention.

Elphaba didn't hear a word of it; she kept her eyes locked on Fiyero's, and he held her hand in his gently.

"I do." She whispered, squeezing Fiyero's hand. The rings were exchanged, before the healer brought out the ink and needles, to add another tattoo.

Royalty, like all people of the Arjiki tribe, wore the diamond tattoos Elphaba so admires on Fiyero. Fiyero's diamond tattoos, colored a deep sapphire, like the night sky before the dawn approached, trailed from the very top middle of his forehead, and down the right side of his face and body, continuing down his right arm and leg as well. Elphaba wore the same diamonds, only on the opposite side of her body- the diamonds started at the very top middle of her forehead, but ran down the left side of her body, arm and leg included. They mirrored each other; all members of the Arjiki royal family had the same tattoos, only on different parts of their bodies in different patterns, showing the rank of the royalty.

Diamonds down the right or left of the body indicated position of the King or Queen, as for Fiyero and Elphaba. King Manzel, Fiyero's father, had abdicated this morning due to his failing health, and, due to his health, the position was then passed down to the heir, Fiyero, who, with Elphaba by his side, would rule the Vinkus until it was seen fit to abdicate, or death took them. Elphaba and Fiyero would be the Crown Princess and Prince for a week, until they could be crowned King and Queen at the coronation. At the coronation, a new diamond would be added to both of their patterns, showing that power had shifted; while the diamonds on fellow members of the court, with the exception of the royal family, wouldn't change.

A new diamond would be added on the back and chest, which indicated the princes and princesses; while tattoos on the arms and legs only remained the same, which indicated counts and countesses. And the patterns went on and on, continuing to dukes and duchesses, who had diamonds only on their hands and feet; lords and ladies possessed the diamonds only on their faces and necks. Only the village folk were covered in diamonds; it was thought of as elite to have diamonds in only one or two areas on the body, a privilege, and therefore, was the chosen way for royalty, no matter their rank.

Glinda thought they looked beautiful on Elphie's green skin. The green of her skin contrasted nicely with the dark blue of the diamonds, giving her an exotic appearance. Elphie's skin had always been exotic, however the diamonds made her look like a princess from a foreign land, which she was.

Elphaba bowed her head to the healer, before kneeling, Fiyero at her side. The healer would add the new tattoos in front of the wedding guests, as was tradition. He took Elphaba's face in his hand and brought the needle to her forehead. Slowly, and gently, he began to tap the needle into Elphaba's forehead, creating a diamond tattoo, before wiping the excess ink off and doing the same to Fiyero.

Once he was done, the ceremony was complete, and couple turned to each other. Slowly, their lips met, and they melted into a gentle, loving, first kiss as husband and wife. When they pulled apart, Fiyero stood and helped his bride to her feet, before pulling her into his arms and kissing her deeply, as the wedding guests broke in happy applause, the sound ringing through the air like church bells in a cathedral. Glinda spent that time clapping and jumping up and down, giving an excited, Glinda-filled squeal, to the amusement of the wedding guests. As the bride and groom pulled away, and looked into each other's eyes, Elphaba couldn't help feeling like Fiyero had placed the glass slipper on her foot, ending her search for true love.

Aw, bliss. **A/N: **(So thought by Glinda as well as the author at the exact same moment)

The reception was wonderful. As the guests finished dinner, and began relaxing and enjoying themselves, Glinda sidled up to her friend.

"Elphie, you look beautiful. Congratulotions!" She cried, throwing her arms around Elphaba.

"Thanks Glin." Elphaba replied, using her nickname for her, and hugging the petite blonde back. Fiyero walked up to the two, silently enjoying the sight of his wife and her best friend in their sisterly embrace.

"Fae." The two women broke apart, and turned to Fiyero. Elphaba's cheeks turned scarlet, a very pretty color on her green skin, as she realized that he'd just used her old codename from when she'd been a member of the Resistance. Glinda giggled.

"Yero." Elphaba let go of Glinda.

"Care to dance?" Elphaba smiled at him, before letting him lead her to the dance floor.

As they began a Vinkun Waltz, Fiyero whispered sweet nothings into her ear, bringing a laugh from the Crown Princess and future Queen of the Arjiki tribe. The guests watched, enthralled by the love affair of the Crown Prince and Princess; the soon-to-be King and Queen.

Their love affair was known throughout the Vinkus, and across the wide lands of Oz. The remarkable story of how the Arjiki Crown Prince had searched high and low, and eventually found the green girl after he became Captain of the Wizard's Gale Force. People everywhere knew how the Captain had tamed the Wicked Witch of the West. To most, they wouldn't be willing to accept the supposed Witch into their family. The mere fact that the Arjiki Royal Family accepted her with open arms, was phenomenal, as was the fact that they saw through the rumors, and accepted her not for the green skin she possessed, but for the personality she held, which, people saw, entranced everyone who came into her presence. Now, the guests watched in silent admiration as the former Captain of the Guard waltzed with his Wicked Witch.

_We're Prince Charming and Cinderella. _Elphaba thought, as they swayed back and forth gently to the music. As they danced, Fiyero asked one simple question, "So, how do you feel, princess?"

Elphaba laughed as their lips met in a gentle kiss.

"I feel… like Cinderella."

**Reviews much appreciated. **


End file.
